justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Eye of the Tiger
|artist = |year = 1982 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = (JD) (JDGH) |nogm = 4 (depois-''JD'') |nosm = 3 (JD) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = ( ) (depois-''JD'') |gc = (JD) (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |dura = 3:57 |codename = EyeOfTheTiger |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }}"Eye of the Tiger" por está incluida em , , e . Dançarina A dançarina é um boxeador feminino. Sua roupa é uma roupa de boxe para mulheres: camisa vermelha, luvas azuis, shorts listrados de branco e azul com estrelas brancas com um fundo vermelho, meias vermelhas e vermelho com cadarços azuis. Seu cabelo é vermelho, encaracolado e em tranças, e ela usa uma faixa azul. EyeOfTheTiger coach 1@x.png|Original Eyeofthetiger coach 1 big.png|Remake Fundo O fundo é uma arena de boxe azul com um fundo vermelho, uma multidão de pessoas e luzes. Em , o fundo tem características mais estritas: as bordas do anel são vistas, há mais luzes e o público por trás do anel reage mais. Remake No remake, a arena é muito mais realista, há algumas luzes no fundo que seguem a batida da música, e uma névoa rosa cobre o público. Movimentos Shake Existem 3 Movimentos Shake no : Todos os Movimentos Shake: Incline-se para a frente e agite os braços vigorosamente. Movimento Shake 3 é feito por um tempo maior. SM1 eye of the tiger.png|Todos os Movimentos Shake Eyeofthetiger sm 1.gif|Movimentos Shake 1 e 2 em-jogo Eyeofthetiger sm 3.gif|Movimento Shake 3 em-jogo Movimentos Dourados A partir de , existem 4 movimentos dourados na rotina: Movimentos Dourados 1, 2 e 3: Jogue seus braços no ar. Movimento Dourado 4: Flexione seus braços. Este é o movimento final da rotina. EyeOfTheTigerpictogramsgm.png|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2 e 3 EyeOfTheTigerGM1Gif.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2 e 3 em-jogo EOTTGM1.png|Movimento Dourado 4 EyeOfTheTigerGM2Gif.gif|Movimento Dourado 4 em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Eye of the Tiger appears in the following Mashup: * The Final Countdown Aparições em Modos Party Master Eye of the Tiger aparece nos modos Party/Puppet Master. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Champion's Stretch * Hook * Muscle Time * Skipping Rope Trivia *This is the first song to show the "shake" move in a short gameplay of the song. *The dance and outfit makes it look like a sweat routine. However, they were not introduced until the next game in the series. *In the Just Dance Now version, there is an error with the audio; at some points of the routine, a sound when achieving a star can be heard. This can be heard best when not playing the routine when it is loaded. *This track's square consistently has the background of a previous appearance's. In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the square used the Just Dance version of the background, and currently, the remake uses the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version of the background. *In the Xbox 360 version of , some pictograms fade away too early. **In the Wii version, some pictograms are delayed and fade away too late. ***These problems were fixed in the remake. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Tex1_256x256_de3aaa3ec549a1b1_14.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' Eyeofthetigersqa.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' (JD:GH) Eyeofthetiger jdnow.jpg|Eye of the Tiger (Remake) EyeOfTheTiger Cover AlbumCoach.png|Extração do EyeOfTheTiger Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Fundo da Extração de EyeOfTheTiger banner bkg.jpg|Banner do eyeofthetiger_cover@2x.jpg|Cover do EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Avatar em justdance2015eye.png|Avatar em e em proximos jogos GOLDEN EyeOfTheTiger.png|Avatar Dourado DIAMOND EyeOfTheTiger.png|Avatar Diamante EyeOfTheTigerPictoJD1.png|Pictogramas ( ) EyeOfTheTiger.png|Pictogramas (Remake) Screenshots no Jogo Eyeofthetiger jd1 menu.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' no menu do Eyeofthetiger_jdgh_coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do Eyeofthetiger jd2016 menu.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' no menu do Eyeofthetiger jd2016 load.png|Tela de carregamento do Eyeofthetiger jd2016 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do Eyeofthetiger jd2016 score.png|Tela de pontos do Eyeofthetiger jd2017 menu.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' no menu do Eyeofthetiger jd2017 load.png|Tela de carregamento do Eyeofthetiger jd2017 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do Eyeofthetiger jd2017 score.png|Tela de pontos do eyeofthetiger jdnow menu new.png|'' '' no menu do (Atualizado) eyeofthetiger jdnow coachmenu new.png|Tela de carregamento do (Atualizado) eyeofthetiger jdnow score new.png|Tela de pontos do (updated) score screen Eyeofthetiger jd2018 menu.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' no menu do Eyeofthetiger jd2018 load.png|Tela de carregamento do Eyeofthetiger jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do Videos Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger Just Dance™ Gameplay "Eye of the Tiger" Survivor Eye of the Tiger - Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Eye Of The Tiger 2 players 4 stars xbox 360 Just Dance Now - Eye of the Tiger 5* EYE OF THE TIGER 5*Stars - JUST DANCE (UNLIMITED) Just Dance 2017 - Eye of the Tiger Just Dance 2018 - Eye Of The Tiger Eye of the Tiger - Just Dance 2019 EXTRACT! Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Eye of The Tiger Referências en:Eye of the Tiger ru:Eye of the Tiger Categoria:Músicas por Survivor Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited Categoria:Julia Spiesser